


The Separation

by daisy111



Series: Sweetheart [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boss Jensen, Bottom Jared, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Romance, Sex Tapes, Shy Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy111/pseuds/daisy111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has an important test so he decides to isolate himself. Jensen misses him. And they talk about their little sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Separation

After Jensen asked Jared to be his boyfriend officially in a fancy restaurant with the best chocolate cake on earth, they started to really know each other and their respective families. After four months of the best relationship in his life, Jensen knows that Jared comes from a very wealthy family, is studying engineering because he wants to follow his father’s footsteps and is a huge nerd. He practically drags him to the movies to see the last Star Wars movie, although Jensen almost fell asleep.

 

And after four months of his first real relationship, he hopes it’s the one and only too, he learns that Jensen comes from a wealthy family too, he loves spoiling Jared and it’s the best if you don’t talk to him before he had his morning coffee. Jared thinks they’re made for each other and when he looks at Jensen he’s pretty sure there’s hearts in his eyes. Or that’s what his friends had told him.

 

But right now there’s nothing but sadness in his eyes as he’s telling Jensen that he needs to isolate himself for a week because he has a huge test and needs to focus, which he can’t do if Jensen is around him, sending him dick pics whenever he can. He hopes Jensen understands.

 

“One week?” And he sounds sad too. For a moment Jared thinks “screw the test” but then he thinks about how important his degree is and how hard he worked to be where he is, so he has to be strong. Plus, it’s only one week, it can’t be that terrible.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am but I can’t really focus when I’m here with you, and this test is very hard. Please don’t be mad.” Please, please, please.

 

“Sweetheart, of course I’m not mad, your education is as important to me as it is to you. I’m so proud of you for following your dream, and I know how hard you work every day. It just sucks that I won’t have you in my bed every morning and every night for an entire week, I’ll miss you.” Jared goes straight into his boyfriend’s arms, holding him tightly and whispers “thank you for understanding”.

 

If somebody witnessed that he probably would think that one of them is going to war for an entire year, but separation between Jared and Jensen is more difficult than other people. That’s why they Jared moved in so quickly. They might be a little codependent, not that they care.

 

They hugged and made out a little, quickly understanding that this is their last chance to have sex before Jared moves to his house for a week.

 

“Jen I need you to fuck me, please. I’ll miss your cock.” He says sighing, like he really is going to war.

 

“Whatever my baby wants he can have it.” And his grin is predatory. “Are you still wet from this morning?”

 

“Fuck. I think so.” And he’s pulling his boxers down his legs and exposes his hole to Jensen.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I won’t be seeing this for a week. I wanna take you hard, sweetheart, can I?” And he can’t take his eyes off of Jared’s puffy hole, winking at him slowly.

 

“Think…bout how t-tight I’ll be by then, like I’m a virgin again, remember?” And Jared knows how Jensen gets off on him being Jared’s first, makes him crazy.

 

“I could never forget Jared, ready?” And like that Jensen thrust hard and takes Jared almost brutally from behind, hands gripping his hipbones tightly so he’ll have pretty bruises to remember him during the week.

 

“Fuck, so good Jen, you feel so fucking amazing.” Jared meets Jensen in a kiss behind his right shoulder, angle a little awkward, but it still feels good.

 

“Want another load, huh?”

 

“Always” Jared puts his arm back on Jensen’s neck and holds him closely, Jensen’s damp breathing right on Jared’s ear and Jared comes untouched on his boyfriend’s cock. His hole tightens deliciously and makes Jensen come inside him for the second time in less than five hours.

 

“We can shower and then I have to leave, okay?” Jared barely has energy to talk properly.

 

Later, he leaves Jensen’s apartment with a bag of clothes, a smile on his face and his hole deliciously fucked three times.

 

**

 

Separation fucking sucks. He’s been studying his ass off for three days now and he has so much material left to learn. He hasn’t talked to anybody and has his phone disconnected so nobody bothers him but most importantly, hasn’t checked his Facebook notifications. He is dying for some human interaction, wants to see Jensen badly but he has promised himself that he’d follow his planning so he can stay at the top of his class. He’s a smart boy and he knows it but a little appreciation from his professors never hurts.

 

He’s in the middle of resolving a problem when the doorbell interrupts him. His parents are working so he sighs and jumps to get the door. He opens the door and a really nice flowery scent invades his nostrils. He inhales deeply and sees the biggest bouquet of white roses he’s ever seen. Jared wonders if he’s missed his mother’s birthday and thinks about how beautiful the roses are when the delivery guy says his name.

 

“Um, yeah?”

 

“A hundred roses for you, buddy.” Roses? For me? One hundred? Jensen. And a dopey smile adorns his face, along with a blush, dimples as deep as they can get.

 

“Thanks.” He takes the roses, barely fitting in his giant arms, and inhales again. This is the first time someone sends him flowers and they’re lovely. Inside there’s a little card that says “For Jared. I couldn’t resist. Sorry.” Only Jensen could send a gift like this and apologize for doing it.

 

Once inside his room he connects his phone and sends “First time getting flowers. Could get used to it. I’d say thank you now but I’d rather do it in four days” to Jensen. His phone beeps immediately with a new message “Bet you were blushing the whole time. Can’t wait for Monday.” Jared just replays with a playful “shut up”.

 

He has to use four different vases to put all the roses in water, puts three in his room and one in the guest room. His mother thinks Jensen is a true gentleman and calls him to tell him so. Jared thinks he’s a lucky guy for having Jensen and for having a family who loves him, no matter their age gap.

 

He goes back to his schedule, but this time a little more motivated and thinking about Monday.

 

**

 

>>shut up>>

 

He smiles and hopes Jared really liked the flowers. Jensen couldn’t resist not talking to Jared but didn’t want to bother him, so he got a bit creative.

 

He has been miserable the last three days, snapping at everyone at the office, and looking through his window from where Jared’s college can be seen. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but he can’t help being sad and missing Jared’s smile. He brightens the entire office when he comes to have lunch with Jensen. Hell, his boring coworkers like him better, too. He can’t blame them.

 

He lets himself think about Jared’s tight little ass for a little bit, but he has to distract himself because working with a boner is no fun and he doesn’t want to have blue balls until Monday. He hasn’t jerked off once since last Sunday, he’s keeping it, wants to fill Jared with it the way he deserves. He really, really needs to start working.

 

**

 

Jensen wakes up half an hour earlier on the big Monday because he’s way too excited. Jared’s test is at 10 and is three hours long and then he’ll finally see him again. Damn but he missed him. He dresses thinking about Jared and ends up putting on his three pieces suit that Jared loves so much and some leather shoes. He maybe puts a little product in his hair, he’ll deny it if Jared asks. He’s early for work so he reads the press in the kitchen.

 

It’s 7:30 when Jared opens their apartment with his keys.

 

“Hi, Jen.” And there’s his sunshine looking like a mess. His hair is messy and has bags under his eyes plus his t-shirt is backwards.

 

“Sweetheart are you okay?” And he gives him the longest hug in history, just holding him tightly because he is trembling.

 

“Jen I’m so nervous about the test I haven’t slept all night and I had like four coffees in less than two hours. I don’t think I want to do the test, I’ll probably fail so why bother going, right?.” He’s talking a little bit fast and can’t stop still.

 

“No way I’m letting you do that, you have studied for an entire week just for it, I’m pretty sure you’ll pass. But first we have to calm you down. Go into the bathroom and wash your face, I’m going to make you some tea.” He pecks him on the lips and watches how he gets into the bathroom.

 

When he’s back with a hot tea, he fixes Jared’s shirt and gives him his own jacked because Jared apparently forgot his. He also fixes his hair so he doesn’t look homeless and gives him the tea.

 

“Drink slowly. Now I know how nervous you get before tests but you can’t let that stop you. I know how hard you have studied, you know it too. I’ll drive you to class after you finish your tea, ok?” And he gives him a smile which Jared returns. At least he doesn’t look so scared anymore.

 

“Did you miss me?” He smirks behind his cup of tea.

 

“Pfft no.” Jensen teases.

 

“Liar.”

 

“Of course I missed you sweetheart, thought about you every single day.” Jensen moves closer to Jared, puts his hands on his little waist where his shirt always leaves a line of tan skin, and kisses him lazily, tasting the sweetness of the tea. Jared puts the cup down and starts touching Jensen, his hands caressing the vest that shows off his strong body, moving to his neck and hair when he suddenly stops.

 

“Did you fix your hair because you were going to see me?” And now he actually looks at Jensen, practically eye fucking him right there. “Oh my god you totally did. And you put the suit that makes you look like a sexy sugar daddy. I love it. Fuck you look sexy.”

 

“Shut up and turn around. I’ll show you sugar daddy. Wanna eat you out, baby.” Since the tea isn’t working he thinks an orgasm will. Jared is always relaxed after his sweet hole has been teased and licked for hours. Jensen just has to be quicker now, and he’s been dying for doing it.

 

“Fuck me Jen, please, it’s been way too long.” Not quite the idea, Jensen thinks.

 

“Uh uh. Just this baby, I need it. Need to taste you. We’ll have plenty of time after you nail the test, right?”

 

“Mhmmm” And his shoving his skinny jeans down enough so Jensen can see his tight hole. Jensen licks him sweet and slowly, making him whimper and cry, and slaps his ass hard so he can feel him clench. He sucks at his hole until Jared comes in his pants embarrassingly quick, trying really hard not to come himself.

 

“Missed you too Jen” he slurs, his face red and his hair a little sweaty. He glances down and sees Jensen’s cock is still very hard and makes an attempt to help him with it but Jensen stops him.

 

“Not right now, baby. Haven’t jerked off in a week, I’m saving it for later. Now go clean yourself and I’ll try to calm down.” He kisses Jared without realizing he hasn’t cleaned his mouth, but Jared is sucking on his tongue like he’s enjoying it so Jensen returns the kiss. A few minutes later Jensen has to remind him about his test to make him stop. He loves how insatiable Jared always is.

 

**

 

They are walking through Jared’s campus together since Jensen insisted to walk him to his class. Jared changed into his black jeans, black t-shirt and vans with Jensen’s suit jacket still on while Jensen looks like a wet dream with his little vest and slacks that show off his spectacular ass. There’s some people staring at them, they make an interesting couple and they know it, but Jensen keeps his hand on Jared’s waist, painting little soothing patterns to calm him down.

 

“Just try to relax, take your time, and ask if you have any doubt about the questions, ok?”

 

“Okay, I’ll do my best. Thanks for coming with me, I really appreciate it.” Jared refuses to let go of Jensen’s hand, he wishes Jensen was allowed to sit beside him the entire time.

 

“Whatever you need, always.” Jensen pecks him on the cheek and whispers “see you in three hours” and winks, making Jared blush. He goes to take a seat and hears Jensen yell “kick it in the ass” like the dork he is, which makes Jared laugh and relax. His professor comes in and closes the door and Jared begins to mentally go through all the material he has been studying.

 

**

 

“Guess who doesn’t have any more tests to study for and can be with his boyfriend 24/7.” Jared says as he gets in Jensen’s Impala. He looks exhausted and happy judging by the pretty smile on his face. He immediately takes his favorite place to sit, Jensen’s comfy lap.

 

“I can’t think of anybody right now…” And Jensen gets a playful punch in the arm.

 

“I mean I still have two more tests but I don’t have to study so much because they’re pretty easy. I feel free to see the sunlight again.” Jared is melting against Jensen’s right side, their bodies touching all over. He is trying hard not to fall asleep right there.

 

“Mhm that’s because my boy is way too smart for his own good.” Says Jensen as he’s nuzzling his neck, leaving soft kisses and remembering how he missed this in the past week. Jensen is driving faster than usual, impatient to take Jared home.

 

“I’m yours?” Jared whispers.

 

“Since the moment I saw you sweetheart. Now sleep until we get home, you look like you need it.”

 

Jensen drives to their apartment while Jared is fighting his tired eyelids, wants to be with Jensen so bad but he can’t open his eyes let alone do other “activities”. It is way pass lunch time but he isn’t even hungry, just wants to sleep on their bed, preferably on Jensen’s side so he can smell him in the pillow.

 

Jensen helps him to the soft bed and tells him to sleep as long as he needs, he will be working from home that day. Jared goes to sleep thinking about how lucky he is to have him.

 

**

 

Jensen is revising some paperwork in the living room when Jared appears finally, after a solid nap of nearly five hours.

 

“Hey sweetie, how was the nap?” And Jared is on his lap, again, attracted to the spot like a magnet. Jensen has no complains.

 

“Wonderful. Wanna fuck now, come on, we waited enough already.” And he’s taking his clothes off as quickly as he can and helps Jensen do the same.

 

“Ate me out so good this morning, fuck. Now you have to finish what you started.”

 

And both Jensen and his cock are on board already. Jared fists Jensen’s cock slowly, enjoying how hard he is and thinking how good he’ll feel in his tight hole after a long week. They are making out like teenagers, barely breathing and touching each other like they’ve been touch starved for a month.

 

“You gonna ride my cock, baby? Have you missed me inside you? Bet you’ll feel even tighter than usual, like our first time.” Images of their little video come to Jared’s mind and he moans softly against Jensen’s lips.

 

“Missed you so much, Jen. Sit on the couch, wanna ride you right here.” Jensen does so and takes the bottle of lube that Jared brought with him, coating two of his fingers. Jared is on his lap, facing him, and while they make out Jensen starts playing with his hole, relaxing him and stretching him. Apparently Jared is way too impatient and just positions Jensen’s fat cock at his slippery hole and starts sitting on it slowly.

 

“Fuck Jared, holy shit. So tight sweetheart, slow down.” He is very tight so Jensen is afraid he’ll hurt himself. Jared doesn’t seem to listen and keeps lowering himself until Jensen’s cockhead is inside him but can’t handle more of the length. He tries until he feels pain, which Jensen sees on his face. He grabs his hips and stops him immediately, takes his cockhead out and preps Jared properly.

 

“Can’t rush this baby, gotta be real careful.” He kisses him long and lazy, massaging his back and ass a little, slaps his cheek lightly and starts teasing his hole again. He is fingering him with two of his fingers and when he can take them easily he adds another one. Jared is going crazy on his lap, promising that he is ready now, but Jensen shushes him.

 

“Put one of your fingers inside you, slowly.”

 

“Mhmm.” And Jared reaches behind him and puts another finger inside him, does it rather easily, so he starts riding the four fingers now. It feels so, so good but he wants Jensen’s cock now, he needs it.

 

“Please, Jensen, please. Fuck me, please.” He’s sobbing and his dick is so hard he might explode any minute now.

 

“Ok, just go slow, please baby.”

 

Jared positions Jensen’s cock at his hole once again, but this time he lowers himself on the cock easily without any pain. Jensen just moans because Jared’s hole is squeezing him so deliciously good, so tight and hot just like a virgin one. Jared puts his hands on Jensen’s strong chest to balance himself and starts riding slowly, just to annoy Jensen. They stare into each other’s eyes, without saying a word, just enjoying the feeling of Jared moving up and down. They are unusually quiet until Jensen’s lips form a smirk.

 

“Do you remember the first time you rode me? It was so fucking hot, sweetheart.” And Jared’s hips stutter a little, always has been a sucker for Jensen’s dirty talk.

 

“When I first saw you my cock got so fucking hard. And then you sat right beside me in the interview and blushed the whole time. I just wanted to take you home and fuck you slowly on my bed all day long. Just fill you up, you know. But it’s okay, I fucked you right there in front of everybody.”

 

Jared is just staring, mouth hanging open and hips still working hard now, so turned on because of Jensen’s words but he can’t seem to be able to talk himself.

 

“You know I don’t share, sweetheart, but can’t help myself when I think about what would happen if we share our little video. Can’t stop thinking about it. Would you like that, baby?” And Jensen is grinning, his smile predatory when he watches Jared lose it and come all over Jensen’s chest.

 

“Holy shit Jensen, holy fucking shit.” Jared rests for a few minutes, his body high on endorphins when he remembers that Jensen is still hard inside him. He starts working his hips again, slower than before because he is a little tired but that won’t stop him from working that load out of Jensen.

 

He hasn’t come for a week and Jared is impatient so he puts his mouth close to Jensen’s ear and moans sweetly, sounding almost like a girl. He bites his earlobe softly; whispers sweet nothings that make Jensen go tense and spill inside Jared. The load he gives him is so big Jared is practically dripping, wet noises filling the living room when Jared moves down on Jensen’s length.

 

“Fuck Jensen we should do this more, such a huge load.” Jensen takes his soft cock out of Jared and sees the mess he made, come all over his cock and Jared’s thighs and hole. He can’t help but grin like a little boy, seeing how turned on Jared still is. He is not on his lap anymore, sits right beside him on the couch and puts his legs up so he can play with his puffy hole. Jensen can’t do anything but watch him. When they get too tired they move to their bed without even cleaning themselves.

 

“Were you serious about the video or was it just the heat of the moment?” Jared asks.

 

“I’m serious. I’ve thought about it a lot, you know, since the day we made it. I know you were okay with sharing but at the moment I wasn’t.”

 

“What changed your mind?”

 

“Well, I missed you very much during this week so I decided to watch it again. You know what that moment means to me, what you mean to me, so I thought that people should see that. I know it’s porn but for me was a lot more than fucking. Does that make sense?” He seems so vulnerable and sincere that Jared has to clear his throat and get his shit together to respond.

 

“Of course it does. I feel the same.” Jared gives him a sweet peck on the lips. He is happy that Jensen thought about it thoroughly and is on board with the idea. He can’t wait to post the video and is ready to be the envy of every twenty-year-old twink on the planet.

 

“Okay then! So where do you wanna post it? Pornhub or RedTube? Oh what about Tumblr? We really should think of an attractive title. Which tags do you think we should use? Fuck I have to make an account in order to post it… We should totally have pornstar names.” Jared is babbling about name ideas and Jensen is already regretting this.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to update this way too late. Forgive my mistakes but they're invisible to me until I actually post this. English is not my first language, so keep that in your mind. Also J2 are disgustinly cute lately so I was inspired. I'm in the middle of writing the next part of this story, and have written down ideas for at least 3 more chapters. And lastly if you want more of this I have created a tumblr (sweetjared.tumblr.com). You can find some interesting stuff there like outfits, places or ideas I have. There's also porn so don't say I didn't warn you. Come say hi to me.


End file.
